My Tears Will Fall on your Heart
by salli-san22
Summary: All seems to be going wlell on the Titanic until a mysteriou stranger with a secretr appears on the deck! What will happen when Sally finds out about Rose? And why is this dolphin flying? Read to find out! No flames lol!


A/N- Hey you guys! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME! But don't worry, Sally isn't gone forever! She takes vacations but she'll NEVER LEAVE FOR GOOD!

I'm sorry it's been such a long time but lol I disided to do NANOWROMO THIS YEAR! And ya b4 u ask I'm DEF doing somehting with Saly!

00000

It was winter in Paris and it was snowing. And Sally went into the sewers and there was a boat in the sewer. It was a rowboat in the sewer Sally saw it and she had always liked boats so she got onto it and fell asleep on the boat and then when she woke up she looked around and saw that she had arrived on the Titanic in a magical cloud of wintery snow.

And in the snow and around her were tiny mouses. They cuddled into the lace of her frilly pettycoats to keep her warm in the snow. Leonardo Dicaprio came and asked her if she needed help because she was cold. He was amazed by her wintery beauty in the frosty deck. She was wearing a shiny satin and pleather dress with silver and white and blue like Cinderella's dress in the movie and she has a tiara on her head because she was wearing that because she had gone to the Paris prom and when she saw the sewers she became distracted so she went down there.

Her dress has a bodice that is made of pleather and silver lace around the bottom and a pettycoat with gauze that fluffs around and makes her dress look like a ballgown dress. Her hair was styled into a beautiful updo that made her neck look so long. He was amazed by her beauty in her dress that was so pretty that was like a perfect prom dress. He felt a compassionship to her with her blond tresses curled around her tiara that made him fill with a deep and tender longing. She had a cape like Snow White.

Suddenly he noticed the way she regarded him beautifully with her lavendar hues with something he had come to know of as angst. "Are you lost, little lady?" he asked suavely.

Sally was mesmerized by his genteelity. "I am lost in fact" she said. "I don't know where I am and therefore I am lost. I was in the sewers and now I'm here but I don't know why. Is this the sewers?"

"I am afraid that this are not the sewers" said Leo. "I am proud to introduce you to the Titanic which you are now on board now."

"The Titantic" SALLY SCREAMED. "THIS CANNOT BE." The Titanic was a long time ago. "What do you mean the Titanic is now"

"We are on it now as you can see and it is sailing through the beautiful northern frosty sea. It is unsinkable which is why it is such a big famous ship with so many inocent people on its board."

"Are you sure it will neve rsink Leo?" asked Sally.

"Of course not silly. You look a bit worn out. I can tkae you to a cabin to relax. I have a friend from Italy but he is at lunch now and will not mind if you sleep in our cabin until you are oriented. I would be glad to have you because I can see my future in your beautiful lavendar eyes."

Sally smiled at this nice young gentle man who smiled down at her and reach out a hand.

She began to stand up but realised she couldn't. SOMETHING WAS WRONG.

SHE HAD A TAIL! "Where are my legs?" Sally explained!

Sally was a mermaid but she had a amulet that made her have legs when the sun was out but the amulet was gone and now her legs were also gone and she was in the daytime and in a dress without legs.

"Oh no where is my amulet I can't walk!"Sally realixed.

The mice were also worried because Sally have a big pink tail instead of legs and they called their orangangtang friend Donjuan and he appaeread and soothed Sally's worried fears.

"HOLA! Me yamo Donjuan hose rafeal hernandes cruz cortes but you can calle donjuan and I have a cantar for you senorita por que you esta bonita!"

Then there began to be music and the orangatang began to dance.

"I am going to be singing in a new style that is American that is called el rap!" His aceent was Spanish that sounded like Puss in Boots.

He started to sing singing "Tu es bonita and don't be worried because you are so bonita even if your a mermaid it doesn't matta because you are bonita you're beautiful it's true! We are on a boat in the middle of the watta and I'm a good cantata!"

Sally loved the song it made her feel so happy inside even though she had mispalced her magic amulet somewhere probably in the sewers. "Oh no' thought sally "if I left the amulet in the sewers it could probably be in another time and place by now'

"Your amulet?" said a very tiny mouse whose little hooves were too small for her finger so she had to bend down to hear it anyway. The little mouse was hiding under a bit of string but when she got closer Sally realised it was a ribbon just like the ribbon that ties her amulet! And then the mouse said "Well I was in the sewers and I was sad because I was getting married and I didn't have anything to give to my wife on our weddinmg day but I found this and it was so pretty that I picked it up and took it to give it to her I am going to see her at the end of this trip on the boat but I think it might be yours because it looks like there used to be an amulet on it."

"bUeno" said the orangangtang!

Leo was confused. "What are you talking about legs for? Doesn't everyone have legs?" he then realized that maybe she had a disability and he wanted to be pc so he said "oh no, I am sorry if I was not being pc and you are missing a leg from the war or something like that. I am so ashamed." He was ashamed.

sally could see in the prune color of his face that he was ashamed "don't be ashamed" she said.

"I too have seen girls without legs in parts of my life" said Leo. "I drew that picture of thta on-elegged prostitute remember?"

"YOU HAVE SEEN A VULCAN MERMAID BEFORE?" sally was excited."

"No said Leo wtf is hat?"

"THAT IS WHAT I AM' SAID SALLY.

"But what does it mean exactly in more detail insisted Leo.

"I don't want to talk aobut it" Sally wept! Sally wept tears of water, salty like the salt ocean that surrdounded them on this ship so far from the sewers where her amulet probably was, all alone.

FLASH TO SEWERS:

"WHA-HA-HA-HAT IS THI-HI-HI-HIS?" the seahorse saw the amulet lying by itself in a puddle in the sewer and he picked it up in his hand and put it in his fanny pack. "THI-HI-HIS MUST BELONG TO TRI-HI-HI-TON'S DAU-HAU-HAU-HAUGHTER. THE ILLEGI-HI-HI-HITIMATE ONE!"

A vortex opened up making a whirpool in the sewer and the seahorse jumped in with the amulet safe in his ownership.

MEANWHILE BACK ON THE TITANIC:

Meanwhile back on the Titanic Sally was in third class because she was a mermaid where Leo had filled up a crate with water for her to float in until her legs and amulet were returned. Sally could not stop thinking about what a nice boy he wsa for being so helfupl and treatning her with such compassionship. She realized she was daydreaming about his emerald glowing eyes as they smiled at her with an expressionship in them that could only be tenderness and perhaps something more something that sally was afriad to give it a name because she knew no one could neever love somebody as horrible as a mermaid dad and a vulcan mother like Sally. But the moment was gone before she could graps it.

"Are you comfortable in there" asked Leo popping up from behind a car. Sally was so suprised to see him all of a sudden that she gasped and some wsater sloshed over the side of the crate! Drops of water glistened all over her face and on her eyebrows too.

"There is water glistening on your eyebrows" said Leo.

Sally was so ashamed she jumped down beneath the water so he would not see her and used her mermaid ability to breath under water where Leo would not look at her eyebrows. "Don't look at my eyebrows!" she bubbled.

"Why no?" Leo wondered allowed. "They are such dinsitinctive eyebrows."

It was so hard for Sally to explain her Vilcan eyebrows to people. She did not want people t see them or her pointy ears bbecause she had spent so many years trying to hide that part of her life which was filled with the shame of having a mother and father who were not married and had dared to have a baby when they were not married. She hated to be illegihitimate!

But when she came out of the water Leo was gone because he had to go meet a girl he met on the deck the night before. When she was going to jump off of the deck and hurt herself but he saved her. But the men guards on the ship thought that he was going to rape the girl with red hair, so leo had splained that he had helped her. He wasnt going to rape her because that would not be nice. Leonardo Dicaprio was not a rapist!

So sally was alone in the water crate. Suddenly "What is going on in here!" Screamed soemone. His name was Hal. He was a fancy man who wore a cravat and he looked like he was filthy rich. He looked at Sally and there was a beauty aura around her that filled him with something strange and new. her hair was so beautiful and golden in curls that draped around her damp shoulders and he was confused. but at the sametime, she mesmerized him. Something about her was almost ... magical.

He knew at once that he had to be in the arms of this dripping beauty with the hair of golden. He tore off his cravat and his other clothes and he appraoched the crate of water with confidence. "Hello lovely lady how about I join you is there room enough for two in that crate"

"YOUR NAKED" Sally screamed in horror. She looked away from him being naked because she knew that you could not be maked with a person who was not the person you loved because she didn[t want to have a child who had a life as hard as Sallys life had been with her parents not being mrried. Also you should only be naked with the person you want to marry and she didn'[t now Hal very well and didn't want to get married!

"Why don't you just sit still and relax baby" said hal

Suddenyl a voice popped out of the air! "DIOS MIO! Porque are you naked!"

Hal became frightened and turned around to see Donjaun approacheing with an angry look in his eye and his orang fur was bristling angri;ly!

"Go mice go!"said Donjaun and the mice came in around Hals feet and swarmed all over him and hal began to scream and try to push them off but it didn't work so he fell down and rolled away and never bothered sally again.!

Finally it was safe for Sally to look again. Sally peeked out of the bubbles. The naked rich man was gone. And around the corner she saw the man with the emerald hues she had come to love approaching. "Want to feel like you're king of the world sally because we can go stand on the deck and you will be able to feel like your flying"

"But I can't walk I don't have feet!" sinisisted Sally.

"That's okay I will carry you but first I want you to put on this beeautiful dress from the 1920s. The dress you are wearing is all wet now because of the water.' He put down a box that had wrapping paper on it and a big gold bow. "I got it for your birthday"

"How did you know my birthday was October 23rd" said Sally!

"Let's just say I have a feeling about you that connects me to you in a special way" said Leo, his emerlad hues glistening.

Sally opened the box. Inside there was an off-white gown that had a red trim and a black gauze shawl over it. There were rubies on the shawl and some places of her bodice and it lookecd like it was wrapped like a spanish dress with folds of silk and satin with red flowers. There was a matching orange bow to wear in her hair. And then on the edge but the cape she had on her old dress was not there. Also he had included matchign shoes that were beautiful but Sally did not have feet but she decided not to say anything because she did not want to hurt Leos feelings after he had gone through all the trouble to bring her this dress in third class. "This is so beautiful" said Sally.

"Not as beutful as you replied leo!

Leo hide behind a car while Sally put on hte dry dress and flopped out of the wet crate onto the floor so Leo could carry her in his strong manly arms up to the deck and then he said hang on I'll be right back I have to go to the little sailor's room and he left her in a deck chair where she sat with her tail covered by her dress so as to not alarm the other passnegers on the Titanic.

Then Donguan the orangangtang approcahed her and with a ball and said "Hola bonita! Do you want to play el football con me?"

"FOOTball!" shriked Sally. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT DONJAUN!"

"OH SNAP" said Donjaun "I FORGOT YOU HAD NO FEET! I just thought we could pass some time with this white round ball with black spots on it in the game known as football."

"Oh wait that is not football that is soccer said Sally I can headbutt the ball. Being a mermaid does not mean I have no head."

So Donjaun kicked her the ball and Sally headbutted it but it hit her sp hard she began to cry. Donjuan was very sorry and he apologized but the pain was so intense that Sally could not stop crying. Her tears fell over the side of the boat and landed in the ocean on the head of a friendly dolphin.

What Sally did not know was that the tears of a mermaid Vulcan halfbreed are magical! The dolphin was suddenly able to talk because of the power she had transferred to it. The dolphin flew up to the deck and said "Thank you Sally for your tears have fallen into my blowhole and on my brain and now I too can talk like you!"

When she saw what she had acomplished Sally ceased to cry at once. "Wow I am so proud of you Mister Dolphin' said Sally" Good job."

"Would you like a ride?" asked the dolphine friendlily.

"Maybe later." said Sally. "I have a date with Leo. We are going to pretend I'm the king of the world and I 'm flying."

"That's exactly the same thing he did with Rose like five minutes ago' said the dolphin.

"WHAT" splained Sally? "Why would he do that with a flower"

"No, Rose es una chica" said Donjuan "I know her tambien! She has rojo hair and is very rich with lots of mula."

Aat that moment a little mouse ran up to sally and said "LEO JUST SAW ROSE WITH NO CLOSE ON! HE DREW A PICTURE OF HER PRIVATE PARTS AND EVERYTHING!"

"YOU MEAN... HER SAW HER..." she whispered the word as though it was a cuss word "naked?"

Sally was overcome with a sensation of grief that was also known as angst. She was so upset because now she ould see that Leo was a man who was not faithful to her because he was just like her dad who cheated on his wife and had sally and what if Leo and Rose had a baby and also Sally had one? And besides Sally didn't want a baby anyway but she wanted less even to have to live with a sister wife like on that show.

Hey Mister Dolphin. I think I would like that ride now" whispered Sally

"Hop on!"said the dolphin.

Meanwhile the soccer ball was bouncing down the stiars of the Titanic and it bounced down to the room where the car was stored and hits Leonardo Dicaprio in the face and bounced off and got stuck in a vent where the air pushed it up to the captain room with a lot of froce so hard that it banged on the steering wheel and the whole ship went and turned way off course!

Sally and the dolphin were just about to float away into the sunset when suddenly out of the water came an old friend.

"It's you! It's the seahorse! You aren't no normal seahorese!" said Silly. "Are you still late?"

"NO-HO-HO-HO, I AM NO LONGER LA-HA-HA-HATE!" replied the seahorse happily.

Sally remembered a time in her past and casually looked up into the sky and saw a glistening star that seemed to be in the shape of a winking rabbit cookie jar head. If only all men were as honest and good as men who were part robot. Leo had turned out to not be honest and good at all. Sally wiped away a salkty tear.

"I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU-HOO-HOO" murmured the seahorse. He reached into his fanny pack and pulled out... HER AMULET!

"HURRAY!" CRIED SALLY JOYOUSELY! She quickly took the amulet and connected it to the ribbon the mice had gave her and then tied it around her neck and then her tail became legs with a satisfying crunch. She was able to sit side-saddle now on the dolphin like a proper lady. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SEAHORSE IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO TO REPLAY YOU?"

"THE-HE-HERE IS ONE THI-HI-HING," the seahorse mused. "THE-HE-HE TITA-HA-HANIC IS ABOU-HOW-HOWT TO SI-HEE-HEENK NO-HOW-HOW AND YOU-HOO-HOO SHOULD SA-HA-HAVE LEO-HO-HO-HO!" with these enigmatic words he disappeared in a clowd of sparkling bubbles!

"But the Titanic is unsinkable,' screamed Sally. It wa sno use for the seahorese was gone probably into another dimension or something.

"Mr Dolphin take me back to the Titanic so I can save Leo for the times we had in the past together."

FLASHBACK

-Sally met Leo when she was sitting on some mice.

-Leo offered a hand to Sally while the orangangtang wrapped nearby.

-Leo put Sally in a bathtub crate.

-Leo gave Sally a dress.

-Leo put Sally in a deck chair.

OKAY BACK TO PRESENT DAY.

After all of that memories a single tear went down Sally's face just like on the face of some of the friendly animals who were watching the Titanic sink from the lifeboat nearby.

"Those dalmations are crying because of this ship sinking!" sad Sally so she drove the dolphin back to where the boat was but it was not there.

"But where is the boat?" said Sally.

She looked over and saw a floating while pale thing in the water. His hues were closed but she could almost see their emerald hues looking at her the way she remembered the way they looked at her when he used to be alive before he drowned after the Titantic sank. He was floating down under the murky water of the cold ocean.

"I must save him like the seahorse said"! said sally and she dove down into the water on the dolphin's back and they grabbed Leo and pulled him up but it was no use and he was basically pretty much totally dead.

Sally could do nothing but weep and her tears rolled down her cheeks and over her chin and along the lenggth of her neck and over her amulet before they fell onto Leo's upturned chest. She tears sank down into his clothes and through his skin and into his heart and they began to make some changes. There was a flash of magical light and Sally could almost hear the seahorse laugh as Leo's lifeless body lifted into the air and began to spin around. Slowly his legs smooshed together to form one long union that was black and white and looked a whole lot like Free Willy.

"LEO!" wondered sally.

Leo's emerald eyes opened and he blinked up at Sally. "I know your face," he mumbled.

Sally started to hug Leo but then she remembered aobut Rose and she said "Leo we can never be in love after what you have done but I saved your life anyway because the seahorse said so."

"Cool said Leo. Being a half mermaid orca man is definitely better than drowning to death."

"Yes," said Sally. "But now I think you should go."

Sally watched as Leo swam down into the depths of the cold ocean. He looked back at her and she could almost perceive a salty tear coming out of his eye to blend with the ocean. He knew he would always love her. Just then a pack of orcas swam by and Leo swam away with them joining his own kind at last.

Sally wiped away a single tear and climbed back up onto Mr Dolphon's back. "Can you take me to Paris?" she asked"

"Anything for you, Sally," the Dolphin oblidjged. Sally hugged him and together they flew away.


End file.
